


For Evening

by Sevanadium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Amusement Park, Angst, Existential Crisis, Gavin is probs the best boyfriend in this, I love these dorks, M/M, but not really, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevanadium/pseuds/Sevanadium
Summary: Gavin takes Connor to an amusement park for the first time.





	For Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Enjoy the short I wrote for English that I don't really like and am not gonna use.

A bright red and yellow roller coaster zoomed past them and Connor craned his neck, following its ascent into the heavens before it dropped down once more. Needless to say, going to the fair for the first time ever was definitely an experience like none other. 

Spinning on the tips of his toes in order to keep track of the chugging machine, Connor caught sight of the looming ferris wheel, the grinning sun motif in the center of it peering over the entire amusement park, making Connor feel miniscule in comparison. 

It wasn’t like he was unused to crowds. In the bustling city of Detroit, there were always people jostling him and cars that drove through puddles with reckless abandon, splashing pedestrians walking too close to the wrong edge of the crowded sidewalks.

But instead of foggy days that made him wish for the careworn hoodie that Connor had borrowed indefinitely from his friend— which he could use to shield himself from the outside world and pay attention to only what he deemed important— the undulating masses stifled every single breath he managed to draw, like the crowds seemingly drawing in closer, leaving him no room to move, to breathe, to ask for help—

“...Earth to Connor. Are you there even or are you busy communicating with something I can’t see?” Gavin said, waving his arm in front of Connor’s face. Even though Gavin— his oldest and only friend— was shorter than him, he still managed to look down his nose in such a way that indicated Connor was the smaller person between them.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Totally fine.” 

“Are you sure, you were looking quite lost there, ya know.” 

Gavin held a half empty bag of butter popcorn, the smell clogging up Connor’s nose and adding to how oppressed he felt in that moment. The outline of the familiar city seemed so far away, even if it was just outside the gates of the park. 

Nodding, Connor replied, “Sorry. I… I was just thinking. Which was true. To a point. 

The ground below his feet was concrete. A soft grey that belied exactly how how rough it was in reality. Above him, the sky was endless, the clouds gathering around the slowly filling moon. At the end of the day, everything just seemed so discoordinated. Like nothing belonged in the same image. 

While he was having fun at the Detroit Amusement Park, there could be someone that was having the worst day of their lives as they lost someone they loved or got laid off from word. That fact just didn’t compute. It didn’t make sense. His mind was thrown for a loop. 

“Come on, Idiot. There’s still a bit of time before the fireworks so I’m gonna grab a bite to eat. This popcorn tastes like it’s been dragged through a sandpit.” 

Connor let Gavin grab his hand and drag him. Away from the overbearing ferris wheel and towards the small burger shack that exuded a smell of cooking onions so pungent that he could practically taste it. He let Gavin order for them both, even though he wasn’t hungry as the entire day had sapped too much energy from him and left him feeling lethargic and laconic.

All in all, it was definitely a new experience for him. One which he would never forget. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love me some comments and feedback.


End file.
